Observations
by kiwiis
Summary: Post Punk Hazard. One by one, the Strawhats begin to realise that Luffy and Law are growing closer.


If anyone was aware of what went on aboard Sunny, it was Robin. It was a force of habit to monitor her surroundings with vigilance, and no time less so than when there was a stranger amongst them. She knew little more of Trafalgar Law than his reputation, none of which was good, but she knows more than anyone that a pirate's reputation often amounts to no more than fearful rumour or even blatant scaremongering by the world government. She knows more than anyone else of the crew how, when it's necessary for their survival, a pirate will do what they have to to the people they form their alliances with. It's something she's done more than she ever should have needed to.

What Robin sees, and what Robin hears become absolute. She also trusts in Luffy's judgement, because she has to. It's as much for her own self belief that's become so tied up in his adamant faith in her, that she wants to believe it. She makes up her mind. Trafalgar can't be a bad guy. For all his brooding stoicism and social reservations in their company, she's noticed a certain softness behind the façade, and she can relate to it. A 'nice' side behind very carefully constructed walls that only slips and becomes more obvious when the two captains spend time alone together.

She smiles to herself. Robin has eyes everywhere and she knows.

–

Nami supposed it was natural that Law would stay close to him. He was, after all, on a ship whose crew she imagined he couldn't yet trust. Law spent more time around Luffy because of familiarity, perhaps also for formalities' sake – he was their captain, so building a certain degree of trust with Luffy would probably be more advantageous, and a better use of his time. No doubt, if she were travelling with another crew, she'd put building a rapport with the captain near the top of her priorities - win over the captain, and it would be easier to work the treasure out of their pockets. She didn't give it too much thought then that this Trafal-guy seemed that little bit more polite, open, relaxed even when she watched the two together on the deck from her sunchair, because it was all no more than a ruse. She's sure those smiles were very carefully planned out. They were, right?

Surely he was only out to use them? Nami sat up, raising her sunglasses for a better look. The way the two were laughing together sounded a little too natural.

–

Having to deal with a quick overturn of customers teaches a chef to become a good judge of character. Maybe he was blind sighted by the fact that the surgeon had already made something of a dream of his a reality (those few hours in Nami's body that Sanji would never be able to repay him in full for) but despite the crew's discrepancies about this 'Law', Sanji felt quite quickly that the Shichibukai was respectable and trustworthy enough to not require much further thought on the matter. Unlike the other idiot males in his company, Law took more consideration over his actions and had a bit more civility. When they eat, he always sits on Luffy's left, Sanji notes. He has good table manners – proper use of utensils and always takes his hat off at the table – and ensures to take food in moderation and finish everything on his plate. Sanji looks for the details, the small, seemingly trivial things that only those used to dealing with people in this way, would read as much into, but from meal times alone, Sanji gets the impression he wasn't the type to use and betray.

Even as a guest, he seems not to mind helping out with the chores – when Luffy moans about his scheduled dish washing duties, Law takes to his feet and offers to help instead. Thankfully, he's much more competent at the menial kitchen tasks than Luffy too. But for someone who self confessed that he didn't like to be ordered around, it seemed that Luffy was already beginning to slowly gain some kind of control over him. It was odd, but Sanji thought nothing much more of it.

–

Usopp's opinion wasn't changing any time soon. He _did not_ trust this Tra-whatever-his-name-was. The guy was shady, figuratively, and very literally, as the shade of that strange cap of his was always casting dark shadows across his already pretty sinister looking face. Usopp's sleep is shallow and jumpy because he just can't relax knowing that there's someone on board with clearly ill intentions. Honestly, he tries to avoid him as much as possible. He's been spending more time lately training with Zoro than playing with Luffy, because that Tra-whatever follows him like a ghost everywhere he goes. It also had the secondary benefit that hopefully he could maybe beef up a bit in the process for self defence measures.

When he's worn out, lagging behind Zoro's pace that he admits he can't keep up with, he watches tentatively from the crows nest to see two figures on the deck – their poor naïve and overly trusting captain being unwittingly plotted against by this cloaked spectre of a figure by his side. Luffy shows him around and knows the creepy surgeon is probably waiting for some kind of opportune moment to do… something. Listening to him explain this all out loud, Zoro's not very convinced, and accuses him of wimping out on his weight lifting reps.

Usopp watches as Luffy guides Tra-whatever to the seat of their swing, and, if it was possible to swing maliciously, this was certainly what it would look like.

–

Despite a little stuffiness, the guy seemed pretty alright. He was reluctant to join in when things got a louder and crazier, but he wasn't without his own quirks. Franky laughs from his belly when he 's referred to as 'cola-ya', and that completely random lack of a pattern to his nick-naming habits gave his seemingly cold nature a friendlier touch. He took some interest in the specs of their ship and Franky was only too happy to get to boast its features. The young man talks about his own ship and its armaments with an enthusiasm that went beyond just pleasantries.

For the most part, their guest keeps himself to himself, he wasn't much unlike their own very super archaeologist in that respect, and perhaps it's those very same similarities that make it feel very quickly as though the surgeon has always been with them. He certainly seemed to hold their captain with a high regard that was pretty similar to their own. Never seemed to leave his side.

–

Chopper regards him foremost with a timid curiosity. He'd already seen enough from Trafal-guy Law to know he was a great physician, and no doubt had a lot of experience and knowledge that Chopper was dying to hear about, but at the same time, he had an abruptness and intensity that would often just scare the reindeer off. He wanted to pretend that he didn't intimidate him, but he did, and it amazes him just how casual things seem to be between the two captains, how completely unphased Luffy was by that same demeanour. He joins the two for a while on the deck until Traffy meets his eyes with a glare, maybe it was unintentional, who knows, but it spooks him and makes him feel like unwanted company. He retreats to Robins lap and she giggles a little when Chopper whimpers at how he scared him away.

They discuss the pair a little, and Robin, in her slightly ambiguous way, describes how close Luffy and Traffy have become, but even squinting, Chopper finds it hard to tell.

–

The more the merrier, and the deck and halls of the Sunny had never been as full of life, though of course, he himself was technically still dead. When the crew sings, Mr Trafalgar never joins in, though he does tap subtly along to the rhythm, and seems to relax, though of course, he doesn't have eyes so it's hard to tell. Brook finds him on the deck early in the mornings before he even begins to play as the crew's wakeup call. Mr Trafalgar is polite and courteous, though seems more the silent type and their conversation is always abrupt. In Luffy's company, he came out of himself much more, was more talkative and integrated with the crew better.

A musician must always take care to give consideration to guests on board, so, before his usual routine of 'Bink's Sake' he asks the surgeon for a request, and he's quick to mention the name of an old North Blue folk song that Brook knows well. Still, he never sings, but the skeleton studies the changes in his face as he plays for him, how his eyes fall lightly shut and the tension in his brow eases. That might be a bit of a smile too, though of course, because he doesn't have eyes, it's hard to tell.

–

Zoro doesn't always agree with Luffy, but that doesn't matter, because he will believe in him and follow him regardless. Luffy said this 'Trafal-guy' was trustworthy, so he was. Luffy likes him, so he would too. The captain's word is absolute.

Still, Luffy gives him a lot of attention, and Zoro wonders if he's the only one feeling just a bit neglected. Luffy was excitable when they had guests on board. It was that and nothing more.

Back to weight training. He's sure he's still the best swordsman on the ship.


End file.
